093016 - Fuschia Bath
TW: Self-harm, troll blood, suicide mention & gore in the link Binding Words LL: A polite, but firm rapping on the door startles Aaisha from her thoughts. She can hear Jack's voice outside. "Aaisha? Please let me in. I want to help." AT: Aaisha startles, a hand flying up to her ruined throat as she swallows down a gurgle. Her eyes pin to the d>ooo LL: "Aaisha, I'm a Time Player. I know you've hurt yourself. If it's okay for me to come in and help, please, splash a water on the floor." AT: Well fuck her, she was hoping that he would just. Not notice this. Maybe. Of course not. Her hand clenched on her throat before she was spitting out blood and a miserable few seconds later she splashes on the floor. Her eyes avert from the door as she curls in on herself. LL: The door opens the moment the water hits the floor, Time player indeed. His long legs pull him across the room in a few short strides, and he unceremoniously lifts Aaisha out of the water. "My love why would you do this? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry." If she deigns to look, she can see he's crying. "Tell me where I messed up so I can go fix it, please. You deserve perfection, not this." He is he LL: ading for the bedroom. AT: Aaisha can't even whimper when he pulled her out, she tilts her head ashamed and even a little afraid. Shivering in his arms she glance up, only to glance away again. Aaisha clings to his shirt, and it's very clear she'd like to disappear, she's leaving enough fuchsia behind for it. She only shakes her head against his chest and tries reaching for her powers to at least heal her throat enough to t AT: alk. LL: Aaisha is too weak from blood loss to do even that, and so is deposited unceremoniously on the bed, with a quiet 'pomf'. Jack begins decaptchaloguing a stim gun, and loading it up with stims. two silver, and one a pearlescent white. "I'm going to give you nanites to repair the damage and a painkiller. Don't try to talk, love, it will interfere with them working. Just lie back and rest. If you want LL: me to speed time for you, just wave your hand a little." He goes to press the gun to the side of her neck, scowls, and instead goes for the artery on her inner thigh. His fingers are cold, but move with an unusual surety. AT: There's another noise from her throat when he mentions the painkiller, and the twitch of her lips in a small deranged smile indicates it was a laugh. It quickly fades and she sniffs, as tears start pooling in her eyes and she's looking away as she shivers at his touch.... didn't he have a higher temperature than her before? LL: A painful cold, like swimming in the deepest waters of Alternia, spreads from her inner thigh through the rest of her body. Jack takes a seat on the side of the bed, lifting one of her hands to his. "GodOS, please." He whispers, kissing her hand. "Please please please. You've taken everything else from me. Not her. Not /Her/." AT: She hisses with surprise at the cold, and she turns her head looking at Jack her brows furrowing in confusion at his words. He's being silly isn't he? She can't really die, suicide doesn't seem Just or Heroic and then her ghosts... She lightly squeezes his hand if she can, her gaze still confused and she frowns slightly. LL: Jack smiles down at her, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You rest, love. When you wake up everything will be healed." AT: At that she panics, her eyes going wide and she's trying to sit up distressed sounds coming from her ruined throats. Her other hand reaches for him, and almost as an afterthought she waves it, before reaching for him. What was that look, what. "....!" LL: As soon as she waves her hand, the pain is gone, and air rushes through her gills. She can speak again, breathe again, everything is healed. Jack looks much more disheveled, but he's smiling again. "There, feel better now?" AT: She's taking in deep gasping breaths, coughing in surprise as her gills begin responding again. She clutches at him, forgetting her own strength and she starts to murmur thickly, "Sorry, I. i'm sorry. sorryso- I won't, i won't do that, ag-again. J-jack..?" LL: His arms are like steel beneath her grip. No matter how hard she squeezes he doesn't seem to notice. "Please don't do that again, Aaisha. If not for yourself, than for me? I know I don't deserve it but you..." His eyes are filling with tears. "I can't... I..." He goes to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. AT: Aaisha let's him, her eyes wide with confusion and fear, she almost seems to be shell shocked. She shivers in his grasp, "I. Yo-. You. Angry? Jack?" His name comes out whispered, a terrified question. She was going to be punished for this wasn't she? LL: "Of course I'm not angry, Aaisha. I was afraid!" He pulls her onto his lap and buries his face in her shoulder, letting his fingers curl possessively in her hair. "I love you, Aaisha. You are my partner. You are the sun my soul orbits, beloved." AT: She curls against him almost instinctively, and she's trembling from more than just cold. She's crying, and her figners kneed his shirt nervously as she bites quietly at her thumb. She doesn't... "Why? How, jack. Jackjackjack can't. Can't, everyone lies. Everyone." Her eyes are staring at a corner as they start to glaze over. LL: Jack strokes her hair gently. "Hush now. You're safe. I know you don't trust me, yet," his voice breaks, and for a moment you can hear the sadness and disappointment, "But I have time. And every eternity I have is yours. I'll wait." AT: After a moment her gaze snaps back to him, and she's bitten hard on her thumb before she's talking again. "'m scared. Trusted Scarlet, trusted Nyarla... Glissa had all that time too I. Am scared, I can't stop... I want to." Her voice cracks a little, lucidity starting to come back to her voice though she's still trembling. LL: "You have every right to be afraid, love." He rocks her gently in his arms, before lifting her bitten thumb to his mouth and sucking on it softly. "I will not deny you that. Just remember as long as I live, you have one safe harbor. Even if you don't believe me yet." AT: She stares at him for a little while, letting him rock her as the tears slowly stopped. Her voice is quite small when she speaks next, "You won't leave me?" LL: He scoffs. "Partnerships don't work that way, Aaisha. They are not... breakable. We are bound by the Code." AT: Aaisha flushes lightly looking away, uncertain as she curls a little closer to him. She seems to be trying to hide, but not from Jack. "What's. The Code?" LL: "It's... complicated. The best way to explain it, is that it's twink script, the language GodOS was programmed in, the language the Game is programmed in. So long as I *am* crackerJack1337, I am the Partner of Aaisha Irquen. If that fact changes about me, then I am, by definition, not *me*." AT: "O-oh, okay I. Didn't realize the game was written in twink.." she takes a few deep breaths, her fingers stilling in his shirt as a thought occurs to her. "You're very strong for being so spindly." Her thumb is hovering back around her mouth. AT: "crackerJack.." she mumbles to herself, before she giggles. LL: He gently moves her hand back to his lips, smirking against her skin. "I understand it's something of a joke amongst other races, apparently. And it should more be said that Twink was taught because the game was written in it." AT: "I don't think I get the joke... I like how it sounds, aah," she flushes a deeper fuchsia again and looks away mumbling, "I might.. say it alot. Uuum, would I be able to learn twink?" LL: "Of course. I'll endeavor to learn Alternian, as well, for ease of writing." AT: "Only if you want to," she murmurs looking back at him. Hesitantly, she reaches out and cups his cheek with her hand lightly wiping at where she saw the tears earlier. Her lips tremble. "I'm sorry." LL: "*You* have nothing to be sorry for, Empress." He kissed her forehead. "Please, tell me what was wrong, so I can fix it. And forgive me if I don't leave you alone for a while after this." AT: "I don't want to be alone," she trembles lightly, "So that's fine, fine. I. Nothing here, is wrong. You didn't. Do anything... wrong? Um.. do you liike me as.. as Aaisha?" LL: He nods. "Of course I do. No offense intended, dearest, but your title as 'Empress' is meaningless now that Alternia lives only in players' memories." AT: She winces a little, hand going up to the crown on her head. "None taken. Though you might have to argue with a few others about that." LL: He laughs. "What are they gonna do, make the gold of your crown shine at me a little harder?" AT: Aaisha snorts, "No but they might suddenly no- you know what nevermind on that one, um." LL: Jack grins and slides his fingers over her skin. "Are you telling me you won't fight them?" AT: "Of course I would!!" she puffs out her cheeks at him and flares her fins a little, affronted. "I just don't know the crown fully works is all and the godtier death stuff.." LL: He smiles and brushes his thumb over her puffed out cheek. "There's time for that. For all of it. For now, my love, you need time to heal, and regain your strength. Let me carry your burdens, for a little while, at least." AT: The air goes out of her and she slumps against him, "I. Okay. Okayokayk.. don't leave?" LL: "I won't. The next time I leave, it will be arm in arm with you." AT: She shudders with relief, clinging tighter to him. "Thank you, thankyou," she hides her face in his shirt, her next words fragile and unsure. "Jack, jack... crackerJack.. love you?" LL: He smiles and kisses the curve of one of her horns affectionately. "I love you too, Aaisha." AT: She peeks up at him after a few moments, her face flushed lightly again, "..Are you okay?" LL: "Well, my other half just tried to hurt herself, and while i know she will be all right now, I was worried for a while there. What do you think?" AT: Aaisha flinches, shame flickering across her face, "...I didn't know what to do. It... makes the panic stop." LL: "It causes your brain to reroute energy from dealing with things to saving your life. It isn't dealing with the problem. But, I have some ideas on how to help." He smiles. "Tell me about Lorrea." AT: "Oh, I didn't. I didn't know that, um, Lorrea," Aaisha swallows briefly before she starts talking again, "She. She helped from the start, she was there after Scarlet took us um. And she." Aaisha laughs a little, "She resisted Nyarla's psionics, I mean I couldn't. But she did." AT: "She's really strong." LL: He nods, rocking her gently as he listens. AT: "I really, I wish she and Nyarla hadn't fought so much and everything, about Nyarla... confuses me," she frowns lightly a little helpless, "I don't know if I should.. be saying sorry to him.. Or not. For not. Trying hard enough but Lorrea. Would get mad if I did? I. I think she said he didn't deserve me once I don't remember. Fucck me, we all tried so hard for Nyarla I. I did.." AT: She's scrunching her nose and starting to tear up, "I tried... and he said I didn't?" LL: "You did try very hard for him. And he was an unappreciative, manipulative little dead pixel on the monitor of your magnificence. But now he's gone." AT: "Yoou, and Lorrea seem to share that opinion I don't. Know what's so great about me? Um," she sighs quietly, "And I ignored Lorrea's feelings. For dumb reasons." LL: "We all do things we regret." His voice is rough, and you get the feeling he's recalling specifics. AT: "Jack?" she reaches for one of his hands, running her fingers across the back of his hand. Was he still cold to her? LL: He's much warmer now, back to that heat you remember from before. "Yes?" He asks, looking down at her. AT: Aaisha considers him briefly before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, sweet and loving before she pulls away. "You were cold earlier?" LL: "My Sylladex is not a friendly place." He grins wickedly. AT: She looks at him, and then her eyes go briefly wide. "Excuse me what. You. You can enter your sylladex?" LL: "When you make the rules, you can do whatever you want." He laughs. AT: "No, no Jack listen. That's me, I make the rules" her tone is teasing, "I am the Doom Sylph. I even got the ridiculously long hood to prove it." LL: "And I'm the Doom Lord..." He makes a face, "GodOS that sounds like some bullshit Nyarla would say. 'I am the Doomlord, ancestor of all cerulean bulgebiters.'" AT: Aaisha laughs outloud, clapping her hands together once as she grins, "Okay you're right. But no okay. He's the Edgelord you're the Scrublord. And I say this very seriously because I am certain, that I can one-hundred percent beat you in video games." Her laughing tone implies the opposite, she expects to get a beat down. LL: "I will play you in any video game you choose, on one condition." He smiles down at her. AT: "Okay what's that?" she hums. LL: "You say it one more time." AT: "What, what that you're a scru- oh, oh that?" her eyes go wide, and she flushes lightly. LL: Jack's smile broadens, and he nods. AT: "Oooh, oh um," the flush deepens and she gnaws lightly on her lip as she sinks shyly down, her voice growing quiet. "I. I... love you Jack." LL: "And I love you, dearest." He kisses her forehead again. "Now, let me show you how it's done. I used to game every saturday with the Esports Legend dankSnipelord0420." AT: "Ohmygosh I have no idea who that is but you're all scrubs, all of you. Was that their real name? Jack. Jack why did Scarlet have the sex number in her name I," she's completely fuschia, but a quite stuttering purr is rumbling in her chest. LL: "Because that's all she is good for," he responds, before dipping his head and running his teeth over the edge of her gills. "While you, Empress, are good for many more things. Not the least of which is beholding my glory at all things video game related. I hope the Alternians are prepared for a stunning defeat by the Might of Arena." AT: "Okay your not wrong," her voice gets a little breathy, and she stiffens just slightly as her gills tightly shut. A breath out and she's relaxing, "The Alternians are super prepared, and I hope you're prepared for a reach around victory. Someday. Oh, holy shit. Jack can you hack the Sims?" LL: "The Sims? You mean Lower Caste Control Module [[| #93854935223]]?" AT: "The. The what. I mean I guess? I have to reinstall everything on my spaaaare husktop," she makes a face, "Since the one I played on iiis a sweater. I. Can show you? The game not the sweater." LL: "Are you saying you don't want the present I made you?" He pouts. AT: "There's a present?" she looks at him surprised. LL: "I thought I might try to get you to play video games with me. So I made you a better computer." AT: "Ohmygosh, Jack. I will play so many video games," she smiles wide, "And I will at least beat you in Sims creati- wait. No. You won relife Sims creation. Well damn." LL: He makes a weird chittering sound in delight, his lower jaw vibrating quickly as he does. "Maybe I'll let you win a few games, out of my devotion to you." AT: "Oooh you think you'll have to LET me win," she murmurs, eyes alighting on his jaw and briefly brushing her fingers over it curious even as makes a similiar sound in return. "Give me a few years and I will git gud." LL: "Only a few? Someone's overconfident." LL: "Shall we?" AT: "Do you see the color of these fins my good sir? Of course, I will only need a few," she grins at him, "Yes please!" Category:Aaisha Category:Jack